The Stitchling Chronicles
by PoppyECM.6-13
Summary: A story of our favourite nine stitchpunks. As stitchlings they were abandoned by The Scientist and were forced to make their own way through the destroyed world. They need help, they need to feel safe and 6, true to his purpose, can lead them to it.
1. Pick me up, Put me down

The Stitchling Chronicles

Shortly after being abandoned, thrown out, by their creator a small group of very young stitchpunks found themselves wondering aimlessly in the Emptiness. A pale, crudely made doll lead them, his name was 1, he thought it was his duty to protect the group being the oldest. He was closely followed by a much larger 'punk his name was 8 and he was constantly guarding, feeling it his purpose, and only left 1's side to carry out orders given to him by 1 and 1 alone. Behind them was 9 and 7 carrying, the young twins, 3 and 4 to stop them from running off. Although being the smallest, and acting the youngest, the twins had so much energy that all they wanted to do was jump around cataloguing everything in sight but 7 and 9 had held them back so they wouldn't hurt or scare themselves with what they might find in the destroyed world. Trailing along at the back was 6 being dragged along by 5 and 2.

"Come on 6, race you to 7 and 9!" 5 asked trying to get 6 to move a little quicker before 1 noticed they were being slow. The little striped 'punk shook his head in response.

"No run." He said, sounding very stubborn, but that didn't stop 2.

"6 I think we should speed up a little so we can catch up." The younger shook his head again. 5 sighed and stopped.

"Come on then I'll carry you." The one eyed doll picked up 6 up and rolled his eye as the younger one clung on to him and rested his small head on 5's shoulder. "I bet you were just waiting for that." 6 shook his head slightly and smiled. "Oh really? Well at least you're not holding us up any more." 1 looked back his eyes searching the group.

"What did you say 5? Is someone dragging behind?" he said more out of impatience then concern.

"Oh no, 1, not anymore!" 5 called forward, poking 6 in the side making him giggle.

An hour or so later the group were getting a bit tired, with the exception of the twins and 6, and 5's arms were aching from carrying the little striped doll.

"Sorry 6, my arms are getting tired." Said 5 as he returned 6 to the ground, 6 didn't start walking though he just looked around as if he was trying to recognise where he was. "You have to walk this time, 'kay?" 6 looked up at 5 and nodded, he then smiled and walked happily along, hand in hand, with 2 and 5.

3 and 4 were getting progressively restless in 7 and 9's arms. They were wriggling around trying to get back to the floor, but when the two older acting stitchpunks told them to knock it off, they soon started trying to reach each other's hands.

"Stop it." 7 said firmly, the twins pouted then they silently laughed at the each other's grumpy faces.

"Might as well leave them to it 7, they'll get tired eventually." 9 called over to the bleached white stitchpunk, playfully prodding 4 in the side making him squirm and silently giggle. 3 got jealous and started poking 7 to get her attention, 7 repositioned 3 so she could look at her.

"What is it 3?" 3 pointed over to 4 getting tickled by 9, "Oh, so that's what you want." 3 nodded eagerly, 7 smiled she had a trick up her sleeve. "Are you sure?" 3 nodded again and bounced up and down in 7's arms. "No, I don't think I will." 3 crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at her. "No need to be grumpy, 3" 3 slowly nodded, as if to say there was, 7 replied, "well stay grumpy then." 3 looked longingly over at the fun her brother was having. Suddenly 3 started squirming and silently giggling, just like her twin: 7 was tickling her.


	2. All Together Now

6 suddenly stopped.

"6 what is it?" 5 asked as he looked down at the younger 'punk.

"Safe." The striped doll said distantly as he turned and took a few steps to a pipe on his right. The twins looked over their carrier's shoulders and saw 6 staring distantly into a pipe and they saw this as a reason to get down and explore. The pair started reaching for the ground, which surprized 9 and 7 so the twins ended up tumbling to the ground. Before the couple could react 3 and 4 grabbed each other's hands and ran up to 6.

"… safe together…" The stripy stitchpunk mumbled as he took a few wondering steps into the pipe.

"6, what do you mean?" 5 bent down next to the artist and took his hand to get his attention. 6 stared into the darkness for a moment then looked round to 5.

Without warn 6 took off, dragging 5 behind him, the twins running along after them.

"All four of you! Get back here! Right now!" 1 shouted to no avail, when no response came everyone started following them at a slightly slower pace so they could follow.

"6! Where are we going?" 5 shouted as he got dragged along.

"Safe!" The stripy 'punk laughed so loudly it echoed in the dark pipe. "Together! Safe together!" He shouted never letting up on his speed.

They ran on through the pipe, which was oddly long, until they reached a fork light by a very small candle. Without hesitation 6 took the left path and continued running.

"6! Are you sure you know where you're going?" 5 called over the pounding of their feet, metal to metal.

"Yes! Yes!" The striped shouted in response, still tearing down endless cross-roads of pipe. "Yes, yes, yes! Safe! Together! Together safe!" And with that 5 decided to give up asking for a clearer answer and go along with 6's crazy tour of the dark labyrinth.

Suddenly there was literally a light at the end of the tunnel and the group ran towards it as fast as they could, now being very fed up of dark tunnels and dimly lit junctions. 6 let go of 5's hand and crashed into the light not even waiting for his eyes to adjust. Everyone else wondered after blinking in the light, to see that their stripy friend had crashed into a woman stitchpunk with 7200 written on her right leg. He was holding on to her hands desperately trying to get his eyes adjusted and his balance back.

Eventually 6 took a step back from her, blinked a couple of times and looked up at the woman.

"You okay, honey?" She asked softly, kneeling down so she was at eye level with him. The young 'punk looked at her for a moment then rushed forward, flung his small arms around her neck and hugged her tightly.

"Here! Safe! Together! Safe!" He exclaimed happily over her shoulder.

"Well," she took a look at the rest of the group, "you certainly are together." 6 pulled back, still holding on to her shoulder. "You're definitely are here… And yes, you are safe!"


End file.
